Marvel Zombies (TPB)
| publisher = Marvel Comics | editor-in-chief = Joe Quesada | writers = Robert Kirkman | pencilers = Sean Phillips | inkers = Sean Phillips | cover artists = Arthur Suydam | colorists = June Chung | letterers = Randy Gentile | editors = Nicole Boose; John Barber; Ralph Macchio | previous = | next = Marvel Zombies 2 (TPB) }} Publisher's summary Torn from the pages of ULTIMATE FANTASTIC FOUR! On an Earth shockingly similar to the Marvel Universe's, an alien virus has mutated all of the world’s greatest super heroes into flesh-eating monsters! It took them only hours to destroy life as we know it - but what happens when they run out of humans to eat?! Follow their search for more food, and witness the arrival of the Silver Surfer! Collects MARVEL ZOMBIES #1-5. Marvel.com solicitation Issues included * ''Marvel Zombies'' #1 * ''Marvel Zombies'' #2 * ''Marvel Zombies'' #3 * ''Marvel Zombies'' #4 Part One Plot Magneto has won a tenuous victory against the zombie hordes by trapping them in the Earth-2149 dimension. However, the men and women who were once the world's greatest heroes now descend upon him. Magneto is tired and weakened, but he still refuses to give up the fight. Using his powers of magnetism, he sends a wave of shrapnel and debris at the zombies, doing considerable damage to the bodies of Thor, Nova, Shang-Chi and Nighthawk. Colonel America grabs a hold of Magneto's leg, but the Master of Magnetism uses his power to take the shield and uses it to shear off the top of Colonel America's head. He retreats into the ruins of a building where he fields a communication from his still-human Acolytes aboard the Asteroid M satellite. Magneto is relieve to learn that some of his followers are still alive. He takes to the alleyways, but Hawkeye finds him and alerts the others. Magneto uses Colonel America's shield and decapitates the zombie archer. The other zombie "heroes" catch up to him and he sends one of Hawkeye's shafts into Thor's throat. He makes a last-ditch effort to keep them at bay, pulling up girders and other pieces of debris to defend himself. Unfortunately, he does not see the miniaturized form of the Wasp come up behind him. She bites him on the neck and Magneto is now defenseless. The other zombies pile on top of him and rip him to pieces. The Hulk demands an entire leg for himself. With their hunger briefly sated, the zombies collect their thoughts and try to make sense out of their current situation. They know that they are dead and decomposing, but seem to be largely desensitized to the acts they have committed. Only Spider-Man expresses remorse over the lives he has taken. The Hulk turns back into Doctor Bruce Banner, but the pieces of Magneto that he had consumed are too large for Banner's small stomach and they begin to pop out of him. While the others bicker back and forth, something catches Luke Cage's attention. They look up into the sky and see the Silver Surfer soaring through the streets of Manhattan. Appearances Featured Characters: * Magneto * Colonel America * Daredevil * Giant-Man * Hulk/Bruce Banner * Power Man * Spider-Man * Thor * Wasp * Wolverine Supporting Characters: * Angel * Hawkeye * Moon Knight * Silver Surfer Other Characters: * Acolytes * Edwin Jarvis * Mary Jane Watson-Parker * May Parker * Nighthawk * Nova * Shang-Chi Creatures/Races: * Zombies * Mutants Locations: * Earth-2149 * Asteroid M * New York City :* Manhattan Items: * Colonel America's shield * Hawkeye's bow * Mjolnir Vehicles: * Silver Surfer's surfboard Part Two Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Creatures: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Part Three Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Creatures: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Part Four Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Creatures: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Part Five Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Creatures: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Notes & Trivia * This collection went to six printings. Direct market editions were shipped with a variant cover illustrated by Arthur Suydam. * 136 pages. See also External Links * Marvel Zombies trade paperback at Comicbookdb.com References ---- Category:2008 comic book issues Category:October, 2008 comic book issues Category:Trade paperbacks